Violación
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que el legendario Sannin, Jiraiya, encontró a la Habanera Sangrienta tratando de violar al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.


**Disclaimer: No. Naruto no es mío. Es de un hombre… un hombre llamado Masashi Kishimoto y yo simplemente soy Kristall Blauw y, para rematar, ni siquiera me llamo Cristal en la vida real.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIOLACIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Todo había comenzado como un típico día normal en la vida de Kushina: levantarse temprano, desayunarse las sobras de la comida del día anterior, entrenar, ir a acosar al Tercer Hokage para que le asignara una nueva misión pronto y que éste le alegara que ella aún no estaba completamente recuperada de si última salida y al final ella se fuera de allí soltando improperios en contra del líder de la aldea; ir a Ichiraku a comer un plato enorme de ramen, visitar a Mikoto para reprocharle (de una manera muy cómica) el haberse casado con, más que un hombre, un limón; dar un paseo por la aldea y toparse con Minato, el cual justamente regresaba hoy de una misión A.

—¡Vamos a comer 'ttebane! —chilló en cuanto lo vio. Su misión había durado casi dos semanas y ella tenía muchas ganas de charlar y pasar el rato con él (se reusaba a utilizar la palabra "extrañar")—. Duraste dos semanas fuera, deben haberte pagado un pastón. Tú invitas.

Apenado, Namikaze rechazó la invitación (si se le puede llamar así) de su amiga con mucha cortesía. Si bien tenía hambre, quería ducharse primero; sentía el polvo, la tierra, el lodo, el pasto, la sangre, el sudor y otros tantos fluidos más embarrados en su cuerpo y eso le molestaba a pesar de ser un ninja. Él simplemente se aguantaba la sensación por el bien de la misión y su profesión, pero ahora que estaba de regreso en Konoha podía quejarse todo lo que quisera.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¡te duchas después 'ttebane! —dijo Kushina, adivinando sus intenciones; eran mejores amigos después de todo—. Llevas así sabrá cuantos días, un rato más no va a causarte sarna —como vio que Minato aún seguía reticente a aceptar su oferta tuvo que cambiar de estrategia y sacó su arma secreta:— Para que veas que soy buena amiga, te prepararé yo la comida.

¡Oh, sí! Kushina sabía perfectamente que a Minato le fascinaba su comida casera y que él sabía, también, que ella cocinaba muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida, por lo que el rubio nunca rechazaba su oferta cada vez que se presentaba. Y esta vez no fue diferente. Kushina sonrió con suficiencia y tomó al rubio de la muñeca, medio arrastrándolo durante todo el camino a su apartamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato se había preguntado muchísimas veces por qué a Kushina no le gustaba cocinar si todo lo que preparaba le quedaba realmente delicioso. Eso, aparte de que a Minato, cada vez que la veía concentrada en la hacer la comida y no en comérsela y con su delantal floreado puesto, le venía una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago y no precisamente debido al hambre. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de las mentadas mariposas que tanto contaban los enamorados, por lo cual deducía que él estaba enamorado de Kushina. Gran sorpresa. Pero bueno, delantal y mariposas o no, Minato seguía queriéndose bañar.

—Kushina —la llamó, ella volteó en su dirección al instante—, ¿está bien si voy a ducharme y luego regreso? —desde su puesto frente a la estufa, la pelirroja hizo un morrito enojado. ¿Por qué Minato tenía que seguir insistiendo acerca de eso?

—Ya. Anda, dúchate, pero vas a hacerlo aquí 'ttebane.

—Pero necesito ropa.

—Pues andas lento. Vas a tu casa por ella y regresas a ducharte aquí, bien simple.

Si eso fuera un anime, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha estaba seguro de que habría una enorme gota en su cabeza, muy acorde la expresión que tenía él ahora.

—Anda, apura —lo urgió Kushina señalándolo con un cucharón.

Ella siguió en su faena de preparar su pollo al curry mientras canturreaba (totalmente desafinada) una canción sobre una jungla, sangre y una chica sexy. Dos minutos después, Minato volvió a aparecer nuevamente en su sala, cargando una bolsa con lo que ella adivinaba era su ropa.

—Te has tardado bastante —ironizó la chica en cuanto notó la presencia del rubio—. Ahora ve a ducharte, que esto ya va a estar. No, no, primero pásame la leche del refrigerador y luego puedes irte a lavar, dattebane.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Encerrado en las cuatro paredes del pequeño baño de la chica Uzumaki, Minato se recordó a sí mismo que no era la primera vez que se duchaba en el cuarto de baño de la chica (y ya puestos en ello, ella también se había bañado varias veces en el de él), sin embargo, ese pensamiento no le quitaba la sensación de incomodidad que tenía al estar ahí. Se apresuró en terminar de lavarse y enjuagarse para así salir pronto de ahí, pero estaba claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado: su ropa no estaba en el baño. Se acordó que la dejó en el sofá cuando Kushina le pidió que le pasara la leche. ¡Jesús! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él, que era (¡y estaba!) tan bueno?

Buscó una toalla y se cubrió la cintura con ella. Era muy pequeña, al tamaño de Kushina, cubriéndolo de una manera más o menos decente, pero no se preocupaba aunque sabía que tenía que salir a buscar su ropa, pues, siendo él el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, creía que podría completar esa simple misión de forma rápida y sin ningún percance. Y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido porque Kushina estaba llevando justo en ese momento un plato de comida a la mesa de la sala que se localizaba frente a su televisor, donde ambos siempre se sentaban a comer.

Sucedió entonces que Minato chocó (como error de cálculo) contra Kushina y ésta le derramó medio plato de pollo al curry caliente en el pecho.

—¡Madre! ¡Minato, te vas a quemar 'ttebane! —y su primer reacción para auxiliar al rubio fue dejar el plato de lado y tomar la toalla que Minato tenía atada a la cintura para limpiarlo. Claro que ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo había desnudado ni de lo que estaba haciendo, sino se hubiera puesto más roja que su propio cabello, por lo que simplemente se limitó a limpiar el pecho de su amigo con la toalla, eliminando los restos de pollo y caldo lo mejor que podía.

Minato, que sí estaba sintiendo los estragos de estar desnudo y tener a la chica que le gustaba acariciándole el pecho (aunque sea indirectamente con una toalla), se puso tan, pero tan colorado que cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de echar humo.

—Ku-Kushina —llamó a la chica, pero ella seguía concentrada en eliminar los restos de pollo de su cuerpo y él no podía siquiera moverse del shock que sentía en esos momentos, pero sí tenía un pensamiento (demasiado femenino para su gusto): que lo tragara la tierra.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jiraiya buscaba a su alumno favorito para mostrarle el borrador de su nuevo libro. Claro que estaba pensando en pedirle algo a cambio, nada es gratis en esta vida. Lo buscó en su casa: no estaba. En Ichiraku: no estaba. Así que se decantó por su última opción (y a la que debió ir primero, ahora que lo pensaba bien): la casa de Kushina.

Caminó las manzanas suficientes para llegar allí y, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió. Ella nunca le había tenido respeto a él, por lo que, en venganza, él nunca se había anunciado con ella y este no era el día en que las cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba seguro.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! —dijo a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Pero lo que se encontró, si bien era su alumno, no estaba en sus estimaciones: Minato se encontraba desnudo y paralizado (probablemente víctima de ulgún genjustsu de esta mala mujer; si lo pensaba bien, él nunca se había fiado de Kushina) quien lo acariciaba (en la mente de Jiraiya, la toalla ni los restos de curry existían) con unas intensas ganas (a su parecer, nuevamente) de violarlo.

—¡Maestro! —Minato fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, luego Kushina volteó en su dirección y con expresión dubitativa intentó descifrar la cara de pasmo del viejo pervertido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara 'ttebane? —preguntó Kushina de mal genio.

—Ni siquiera te avergüenzas —declaró Jiraiya.

—No-no es lo que parece —defendió Minato.

—Ya. ¿Cuál es el escán… —y sí, hasta ese momento fue que la chica de cabellos de fuego se dio cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba. ¡¿Pero cómo podía ser tan despistada? Se alejó del rubio lo más rápido que pudo y le lanzó la toalla en la cara para poder cubrirse los ojos con sus manos —¡No he visto nada! ¡Lo juro 'ttebane! —chilló escandalizada.

—Es todo un malentendido —siguió defendiéndose el rubio.

—Ya. Y yo vengo de Narnia —rebatió el Sannin con una sonrisa torcida—. Sé que ella te gusta, Minato, pero eso no le da derecho a meterte mano cuando quiera.

Minato se colocó la toalla en su lugar nuevamente y siguió tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero de nada sirvió, pues Jiraiya salió de ahí pregonando a los cuatro vientos que la Habanera Sangrienta había tratado de violar al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Empero, si hay que ser sinceros, Jiraiya estaba orgulloso de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Waaaah! Mi primer MinatoxKushina. Soy tan feliz. Lloraré. <strong>

**Bue… espero que les haya gustado y, cualquier error, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**PD1: ¡Yo volveré!**

**_Última edición: 07/05/2012_  
><strong>

**_PD2: Acabo de pillar que nadie notó que Kushina cantaba "Welcome to the Jungle" de Guns & Roses.  
><em>**


End file.
